Zeraora's Charge Issues
by NaughtyZoroBoy
Summary: Every once in a while, Zeraora has too much charge in his body, attracting a massive amount of dark clouds towards his head. That makes him quite aggressive and powerful, but also very... needy. And he doesn't know what to do to get rid of all that electricity. Rated M for yaoi and adult themes.


**Warning: Contains yaoi!**

* * *

Zeraora hated feeling sparks around his body. He perfectly knew what came next: dark clouds surrounding him around miles, charged with lots more of electricity that is supposed to be used by him, following the tiger non-stop, which would eventually cover the whole sky, darkening everything in his sight. It made the feline quite aggressive, but that was nothing compared to his sadness and his need of some satisfaction.

Yes... Apart from being way more powerful when feeling overcharged, something Zeraora wasn't too proud of, he suddenly started to feel more... _needy_. By the time sparks around every single inch of his body became usual, the electric tiger was completely unable to tell whether his plethora of dirty thoughts were caused by the charge itself, or his fantasies, now capable of running around more easily through his mind, made matters worse by attracting even more electricity.

One way or the other, the yellow feline would end up unsheathing way too easily after the first night sparking at maximum. Sometimes, when that charge came at the same time as heat season, he had an erection in just hours from noticing those effects showing up, if the scents in the air hadn't made a dent on his nostrils, of course. Masturbating wasn't a great option for Zeraora, though, as it made the sparking even more usual and even unpleasing, both before and after the climax, and leaving him exhausted without feeling satisfied at all. In fact, that probably even made the dark clouds stay for a longer time.

Even more depressing was the fact that karma seemed to... kinda tease the tiger for no reason. When he had that excess charge around him just in the middle of heat season, he would end up finding not so few females moaning as if they were in pain. Scaring them away was usually necessary to keep them far, as Zeraora didn't want anything with girls. He was only into boys. No matter how strong or cute one might be, the yellow feline would probably feel attracted to him.

* * *

Of course, it seemed that those female Pokémon were the only ones _brave_ enough to approach the electric tiger, since he spent yet another night under the storm, alone with his sparks and a hard blue rod emerged from his nethers that refused to go back where it should be.  
"No..." he mumbled to himself, while gently rubbing his erection. "It's gonna make it worse...".  
It was useless, though. Zeraora, as always, ended up jacking himself off, attempting to release some of his tension in order to get better. However, it obviously got worse.

Sparks were appearing everywhere around his body, especially around his penis, making the whole thing totally unpleasing and, in some moments, even painful. But his instincts told him to keep on. His body released pheromones like crazy, hoping to attract a male that was as _needy_ as himself, as the feline let out lots of loud, horny moans, already announcing he was going to blow.  
"Aaaaaaaaaah!" he whimpered, shooting his load to the air as his whole body was surrounded by static charge, trembling almost more painfully than pleasurably. Not even a good while after his release, the sparks ceased for a single second.

"I really wonder if... a mate would help me... Or if I'm doomed to suffering this every so often. It even makes me unable to enjoy jerking it at all... Every single boy I find is scared at me... Or worse, feels insulted if I flirt with him... no one wants to mate with me..." he sobbed, desperate for getting that subtle pain to stop, as much as for stopping being alone. "I don't wanna be this _powerful_, I wish I could be a simple Lucario, for example... At least someone would want me... as a lover at least". The poor Zeraora, just as many other nights, eventually fell asleep with all those depressing thoughts in his mind.

* * *

Even though the difference between night and day was a lot harder to notice under the stormy sky, the yellow feline woke up as everything turned slightly brighter. And that was because he didn't have a morning wood; otherwise, he would have got up before the sun itself. Luckily, that wasn't the case, so he could already focus on looking for some food, no need to try to stop releasing musk.

At the very least, the tiger could find some practical use to his electricity, although not much was needed in most cases. One of those was pulling fruit or berries off trees much more easily, and without having to climb all the way up to the one he wanted. Some sparks and it would be free for Zeraora to go down and eat it.  
"Yum!" he chewed an apple happily. "Even under a storm you can get some of these". It only took some pieces of fruit to satisfy his belly.

After eating, the feline's mind was set in figuring out how to get rid of that excess charge, and also in avoiding unsheathing once again. Not only the females could get quite annoying, but most males didn't even think about having fun with Zeraora, most simply ran away upon being discovered by him. And spotting masculine musk usually meant he was probably going to be _challenged_ by a male whose only concern was trying to show he was the dominant one.  
"Hey, you!"  
Like... the one behind the tiger.  
"Fuck the girls to your heart's content. I just don't care, stud" he quickly replied, turning around to take a look to his next rival. Supposedly. Probably.

Zeraora didn't like battling, no matter how strong he could be under the storm. He simply didn't get the point when it was for dominance, plus he usually ended up injuring his opponent, which made him feel like junk. That wouldn't be the case with the powerful Luxray he had before him, with an apparently overconfident smile as their eyes met.  
"You are that Zeraora those bitches are talking about all day long, aren't you? The one who inexplicably rejects every single one" the four-legged feline said.  
"Meh" the biped one shrugged, blushing a little bit. "I can't see why you care about what other Pokémon do".  
After taking a nice look at the dark feline, the tiger didn't want to fight him, but maybe seduce him to cuddle and... have some fun with him. However, he was well aware of the fact a strong male like Luxray would probably feel insulted, and then he would be forced to fight him, anyway.

"I... I've been wondering for a while why the hell they want you so badly" the lion was surprisingly blushing as he talked. "Is it because they're simply as curious as myself, or because you do have something to offer to them? I really wanna find that out".  
The tiger arched a brow, but suddenly he noticed some masculine scent unlike his own. Was he casually talking about...?  
"D-don't even think for a second I'll submit to ya!" Luxray was getting more and more nervous. "At least not that easily. I'm not a female, you know? I have some more self-respect than most of 'em".  
Zeraora then smirked, himself getting excited with every second he speculate how powerful the four-legged feline could be... just in _that_ way. He eventually decided that it was worth finding it out. As he started to freely release his masculine scent. He got on his knees, getting ready for what was to come.  
"Don't worry about your self-respect, I just don't care about boys being male-ish or not" the tiger said. "Now, wanna have a _fight_?" he winked with a lusty smile, leaving no doubt that they were going to have a playful one.

Luxray didn't even reply, he just jumped on Zeraora's torso violently and attempted to give his shoulder some playful nibbles. The tiger made it kinda difficult though, while also attempting to leave some playful markings on his neck. Even though, he was mainly focusing on exploring that powerful feline buddy with his big paws, letting out soft purrs while unsheathing and checking his nethers were playfully rubbing his partner's.

Eventually, both kitties got tired of that playful wrestling, and started to desire getting straight to the point. The yellow one was the one who made the move: he kissed the lion's mouth, playfully and passionately, attempting to introduce his tongue inside that wide mouth of his in almost no time, as he started pushing him to the ground. The darker feline responded the best he could, having some difficulties in the kiss, but putting all his strength on fighting for dominance and for getting Zeraora down on his back.

By the point the two electric Pokémon were totally hard, the tiger showed he was the strongest one in that moment, finally pinning Luxray down as his sparks announced he was needy as hell. Even his dick was aching as much as it was shocking.  
"Damn, big boy..." the dark feline panted out heavily, their mixed scents making his nose twitch as much as the yellow one's. "Didn't imagine you were this desperate for a good ass".  
"Indeed... jerking it doesn't really help" Zeraora replied, with a smirk that was almost as intimidating as the lion's. "Now, you can get ready for me to mount you".

"Alright, I just hope I get you wet enough" Luxray said, as he brought the yellow feline's member to his face, licking it viciously and trying to reach all sides of it.  
"Aaaaaah... Ooooooh... It feels... so strange" the tiger moaned out, trembling even wilder than he was a few moments ago, the static getting more frequent around his whole body. Even though that tongue was sorta rough, it was good enough for getting lubricated.

After no little amount of licks on Zeraora's member, the lion did his best to get up and put on all fours, presenting himself with a smile and an impatient growl, asking somewhat shyly to get mounted. The electric biped feline didn't think twice and hugged his partner from behind, putting all his weight on him as he inserted his blue erection in the hole Luxray was showing to him.

"Rrrrrrrrr..." the four-legged Pokémon growled, shivering and almost moaning in pleasure. "Fuck, it is so big...".  
"And... Ooooooh... You feel so tight, baby..." the tiger groaned out, not waiting at all to keep advancing, soon hitting the end of his dick's path, as it was squeezed by the lion's inner walls.  
"J-just fuck me..." Luxray moaned out, gritting his teeth as he felt his ass spreading. "Don't mind about me".

Zeraora smirked and started thrusting both fast and hard, letting out moans in pleasure as he felt shocks all around his body. This time, though, it wasn't quite as unpleasing, but it was making their whole act even more intense. At least that's what his partner's moans were telling, which got even louder once the tiger approached his twitching rod with one of his massive paws and started stroking it, while saying to his ear: "You have such a nice size... I'll be pleased to try it myself later...".

Luxray then let out a little, pleasurable roar, followed by a moan, as he clenched around the yellow feline quite tightly. That made him moan as well, a noticeable shock occurring right across his length.  
"Aaaaaaaaah..." he moaned out, trembling the wildest he had ever done.  
"Rrrrrrr... Discharge on me as much as you want" the darker feline groaned out. "Go mad... Take me over the edge".  
"Roaarrr..." Zeraora responded, speeding up greatly as the shocks around his body, especially around his male parts, started getting more violent.

By that point, the lion also was emitting static around him, shocking the tiger himself the same way his own shocks were affecting his partner, coaxing him to go as roughly as he could, getting himself to the edge of the climax quite quickly. Probably he had achieved the same thing for Luxray, as all that left his mouth were moans and roars in ecstasy, his body preparing for a release and a discharge. "I'm gonna..."

Zeraora was unable to finish the sentence. He was already roaring his orgasm out along with the dark lion, lighting up the area around them with a big discharge as he filled his ass greatly. The four-legged feline spilled a white load on the ground under him, a part of which was getting scorched with their electricity.  
"Holy fuck..." he panted out, collapsing on Luxray's back, as his legs also gave in, both felines falling on the ground, exhausted.  
"Wow... no wonder... they wanted you... so badly" the black lion panted out. "And I was the first one who mated with you, hehe..."

* * *

As they recovered from that first climax and unmounted each other, both Pokémon had the chance to chat a bit. At least, without lust getting in the way.  
"You know, I think it's a little strange that you have so much _self-respect_, but then accept I fucked you so happily".  
"At least you don't scoff at me" Luxray replied. "Most males that pounded me do, and even females laugh at me and even reject me as a mate if they find out I like offering my ass as much as doing the same with my cock, which kinda turns me off. Quite honestly, males that never get pounded are cowards".  
"You mean, because they consider that humiliation?".  
"Yep" the lion nodded. "And it makes me quite happy that I finally found someone who won't feel insecure because of that".  
"Well, I'm just glad I found a nice boy I can have fun with" Zeraora commented. "At all. I mean, normally, flirting with males, if they didn't run away, would result in us battling for _offending_ the other. Not to mention females...".  
"Yeah, got the point. You don't want anything to do with feminine Pokémon, I know. And I understand: they can be quite boring if you take too many in a row".

While talking, the felines were slowly recovering for a second round. And eventually the smell came back, bringing the naughty smiles with it. Luxray licked the tiger's face teasingly, who purred softly to the affection, and then started unsheathing, even though his rod was emerging way more slowly than before, while the dark lion got his red tool out almost as quickly as the first time.

Enjoying the preparation he was being given, Zeraora submitted to the four-legged feline, soon laying on his back and begging for more, while sorta meowing: "Raoooooo... Raoooooo...". Luxray took advantage of that too, humping his face playfully, and then trying to made him lay on his belly, which he did once the tiger realized what his tiger wanted. He raised his ass in the air, his blue member floating under his belly, while the lion poked his tight ass with his thick dick.

"Raoooo... Do it, baby, show me what you got" the yellow feline meowed.  
Luxray didn't hesitate and inserted himself with one thrust into Zeraora's hole, making him moan in pleasure and release more static around his body, his ass throbbing as an effect. The dark feline approached the yellow one's shoulder, nibbling it playfully, moving a bit inside his ass as he checked his reaction. Once he verified he was moaning in pleasure, he started thrusting just as roughly as his partner did to him before, maybe even more.

Obviously the lion wasn't as overcharged as the tiger when they first met, so he couldn't do a lot of shocks, and most were as a result of catching Zeraora's static, that electricity looping around them as their bodies ground together, letting ours moans and roars in pleasure. If Luxray managed to give some shocks, they were intense ones, powerful enough for lighting his lover's hole since... yes... he only managed to give them with his dick.  
"AAAaaaaaaah!" the yellow feline whimpered pleasurably, squeezing that throbbing cock inside him quite hard when he was shocked.

The four-legged kitty managed to reach his peak speed even faster than Zeraora himself, but keeping them in the edge for a longer time, while he mumbled lusty things:  
"Holy fuck... Your ass feels so good... Almost as nice as your cock... I love your sparks... Your moans... your body...".  
"L-Luxray..." the tiger moaned out, following the bounces the lion was doing. "I wanna cum... so badly... Fuck me at maximum... Aaaaaah...".  
"Shhhh... not yet, Zeraora" Luxray mumbled. "I wanna enjoy this for a little longer".

Both felines were totally incapable of knowing for how long they had been doing that. Any of them could have said _minutes_ or _hours_ without caring too much about it, since they both loved it. However, that had to came to an end, when the lion sped up greatly on the biped electric Pokémon, to then slow down while filling him greatly, as he moaned his climax out as came on the ground and his belly. Unlike Luxray, Zeraora didn't resist until the orgasm was over, but he collapsed on the ground while still shooting ropes of milk. None of them cared, though, since they would have ended up messy and exhausted anyway.

"That felt good..." Zeraora panted out, as he felt the dick inside him being pulled out.  
"Indeed... Having barbs helps making the whole thing even more intense".  
"Well, I wouldn't mind try being knotted by a doggy".  
"Do you know any male canine who is into males?" Luxray asked, arching a brow, as he cuddled his mate.  
"Nah" the tiger shook his head. "That's unfortunate. But oh well, right now I feel like sleeping. Especially since there's now some sun".  
"Well, there doesn't seem to be as much static in the air now...".  
"I'm fine with that..." the yellow feline mumbled, falling asleep slowly.

Luxray ended up joining Zeraora's sleep, as he cuddled with him tightly, smiling as widely as his partner. The biped feline was finally satisfied, since the excess of electricity had gone away and he had found a mate that wouldn't judge him at all. In fact, even if the lion could have so much _self-respect_, in reality he was going defensively against those who couldn't understand something that wasn't the _rule_: males must be dominant, males must fight others for crap, etc. Probably because he wouldn't attack anyone because of that so easily. The tiger didn't know if they would be mates for long, but at least he wanted to spend the heat season with him. At least, to get to know him better.


End file.
